UNA GRAN FAMILIA
by Black- Rock- Shooter XD
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de mi otro fic "un amor de hielo" igualmente helsa la familia siempre se pone primero antes que nada, una leccion muy importante para nuestra pareja favorita, sus hijos Jack y Andrea, son la luz de sus vidas, muy traviesos y divertidos ademas, pero sim importar las adversidades siempre se podra verlos sonreir. desarrollada despues de la pelicula.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, la mayoría ya debe conocerme pero para el que no, me llamo Ana Victoria y en la escuela me dicen Yomi, Lili White, Frozen y Victorius. Pero ustedes pueden llamarme como quieran. Bueno esta es la continuación de mi otro fic "Un amor de hielo", espero les guste. Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía disculpen, pero no estoy usando Word y es más difícil así pero críticas o consejos son bien recibidos. **

-mama, vamos a jugar- Jack jalo el vestido de su madre para que le prestara atención

-Jack, ya basta ahora no puedo pero te prometo que en cuanto termine tu serás la primera persona que le daré mi atención

Desde ya hace como un año todo cambio, sus hijos la habían vuelto la persona más feliz del mundo, estaba cada con el hombre más amoroso del mundo y quería a sus hijos tanto como a ella. Las cosas habían cambiado con la llegada de los mellizos; Andrea que era tan parecida a Elsa en el rostro pero con el cabello negro y ojos verdes igual que su padre, pero el carácter era más parecido al de Hans, sin duda obstinada y a veces vanidosa pero de un corazón enorme y cálido. Y Jack, el futuro rey de Arendelle, era más parecido a su madre en carácter pero con los rasgos faciales idénticos a su papa. Él era más tranquilo y a veces le encantaba que le contaran historias fantásticas, pero en cambio su hermana era más divertida y alegre, siempre estaba jugando y algunas ocasiones travesuras, pero es normal en esa edad. Las noches eran las más pesadas para los reyes de Arendelle. Si uno llora, el otro también, Si uno quiere un vaso de agua el otro igual. Pero sin duda a pesar de todo eso, eran una familia feliz.

-está bien mami- El niño estaba con la mirada triste, ya hacía varios días ni su madre ni su padre jugaban con alguno de los dos, ya que estaban ocupados haciendo cosas de reyes, solo convivían con ellos en las comidas y un poco por las noches. Pero a esa hora ya estaban muy somnolientos para apreciar su compañía.

-porque mejor no vas con Andrea a jugar- Elsa volvió a enterrar literalmente su rostro en los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-adiós majestad- en ese momento la reina levanto la vista hacia su hijo de un año de edad, quien ya había salido del cuarto con la cabeza baja. Solo la llamaba de ese modo cuando de verdad estaba triste o decepcionado, eso le dolía en el corazón, pero no podía dejar de lado sus responsabilidades.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto con Andrea y Hans…

-papi, podemos ir a jugar?- Andrea le pregunto saltando a su padre. Al igual que su hermano, también extrañaba la presencia de sus padres.

-ahora no, tal vez después- Hans estaba revisando que todo en el palacio estuviera correctamente acomodado para la llegada de un viejo amigo que estaba de visita

-tu siempre dices eso y no lo cumples

-Andrea entiende, tengo trabajo que hacer

-bien, adiós alteza- la niña salió caminando con la mirada llena de lagrimas

Hans e dio cuenta y le dolió de verdad, que su hija estuviera triste por su culpa. El pelirrojo suspiro resignado- ojala pudiera hacer algo- se dijo para sí mismo

Después de eso Andrea y Jack se dirigieron a su cuarto

-te hiso caso?- le pregunto triste a su hermana

-no, y tú?

-tampoco, creo que ya ni siquiera les importamos

-yo también

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Las horas pasaron pero ninguno de los dos reyes se desocupaba aun hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Cuando llegaron vieron a sus hijos sentados con la mirada triste y aburrida, moviendo la comida de un lado a otro del plato con ayuda del tenedor, y suspirando de vez en cuando. Elsa y Hans se sentaron alados de ellos. Aun no llegaban ni Anna o Kristoff así que empezaron a comer.

-oye Jack? Encontré un libro de cuentos que era de tu tía cuando era más pequeña, tal vez podría leértelo antes de dormir- Elsa trato de animar a sus hijos un poco pero era inútil, ellos no levantaron la mirada para nada.

-hubiera sido mejor sin el "tal vez"- dio en respuesta Jack triste

-bueno, tienen que entender que también nosotros tenemos responsabilidades- dijo Hans

-sí y una de ellas, según ustedes nos han dicho, somos nosotros y no nos hacen caso- hablo Andrea entre cortadamente

Elsa y Hans se miraron apenados. De verdad quisieran poder pasar más tiempo con ellos pero a veces no es posible, aunque lo intenten siempre están ocupados. Antes de que uno de los dos pudiera reclamar Anna entro acompañada de Kristoff.

-hola niños, adivinen qué? Los trolls nos invitaron a pasar un fin de semana con ellos, seria asombroso ¿no creen?

-sip, es mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada- respondió Andrea

-pero primero tienen que preguntarle a sus papas si puedes ir

-¿podemos ir?- dijeron los dos mellizos al mismo tiempo

-pues por mi está bien- dijo Hans

-no lo sé, puede ser peligroso

-descuida Elsa, yo y Kristoff los cuidaremos

-está bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado y no se separen de sus tíos

-si

-está bien mama

-¿y cuando piensan irse?

-mañana por la mañana- respondió Kristoff sonriente, era la primera vez que los niños irían con los trolls, ya quería presentarle a su familia.

Después de comer Andrea y Jack estuvieron empacando las cosas con ayuda de Gerda

-será mejor si nos vamos, así mis papas ya no tendrán distracciones y pueden encargarse de todo- dijo Andrea guardando unos zapatos en su maleta

-además, aquí solo nos aburrimos y no hacemos nada

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al caer la noche ambos niños ya estaban en su cama dormidos, mientras que sus padres seguían despiertos en su cuarto, revisando que todo estuviera en orden antes de acostarse.

-sabes, y hace tiempo no nos pasaos un buen rato con los niños, ya están empezando a sentirse ignorados- Hans se metió en la cama después de Elsa.

-lo sé, pero sabes que estamos ocupados y no podemos hacer de lado nuestras obligaciones

-pues en ese caso Andrea tiene razón, ellos también lo son y los estamos haciendo de lado, deberíamos suspender todo por lo menos un día y darnos el tiempo para estar con ellos.

-oye, vamos a verlos, a lo mejor alguno sigue despierto

-cierto, vamos- los dos salieron de la cama dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus hijos, pero al llegar ambos estaban dormidos. Elsa se acercó a Andrea para depositar un beso en su frente y noto que pequeñas marcas de lágrimas estaban en sus mejillas, las limpio con delicadeza con su pulgar.

Antes, cada que lloraban ella era la primera en enterarse, ¿Cuántas veces habría pasado?, ¿Cuánto tiempo, su hija abría llorado por las noches? En ese instante le llegaron a la mente los recuerdos de su encierro, al igual que Andrea ella también lloro todas la noches, sin poder evitarlo. Que no se enterara fue como una daga que le causo un dolor en el corazón demasiado fuerte. Involuntariamente dejo caer unas lágrimas congeladas sobre la niña. Ella al sentir las pequeñas gotas frías sobre su rostro gimió un poco, se tallo la cara y se giró dándole la espalda a Elsa.

Al levantar la vista vio a Hans que estaba acariciando la cabellera rubia de Jack con lentitud.

-ojala el día tuviera más horas- hablo por fin

-pero ambos sabemos que las usaríamos trabajando

Después de esa pequeña visita, los dos se retiraron a su propia alcoba a dormir.


	2. pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi adios chavo

**Este es un aviso, quiero dar homenaje a un hombre que compartió con nosotros muchas de sus locuras pero siempre sacándonos un sonrisa, todos lo vimos en nuestra infancia, El chavo del 8, El chapulín Colorado, Chaparrón Bonaparte y El doctor Chapatin son algunos de los personajes que este escritor, actor y un increíble ser humano. Todos lo vamos a extrañar. Ayer 28 de Noviembre del 2014 fallecio Roberto Gómez Bolaños, el creador de todos esos personajes que nos hacían reír y sonar… se me chispoteo, es soñar jajá, pero es que no me tienen paciencia…, si era una gran fan de el jajaja no contaban con mi astucia. Recordar a Chespirito es recordar a un ser humano que nació en México pero con un corazón que vive en personas del todo América Latina, y Hoy para rendir homenaje a este gran hombre, voy a comer puras tortas de jamón, y no lo olviden que no panda el cunico, pues Roberto Gómez Bolaños vivirá en nuestro corazón de chapulín colorado. Cof. Cof, cof, cof y ahora me pongo a cantar **

_**Qué bonita vecindad**_

_**Qué bonita vecindad**_

_**Es la vecindad del chavo**_

Mejor no, porque ya llore


	3. Capitulo 2

**Holis, este cap., es un especial navideño que quiero compartirles, se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo Frozen y mis hermanos llegaron a mi cuarto diciendo que les ayudara a poner el árbol de navidad y fue cuando mire la computadora como una loca maniática, XD si lo sé. Jajajaja.**

Las luces claras de las velas le daban un ambiente cálido y acogedor a todo el palacio, los colores rojo y verde abundaban por doquier y el olor a canela era embriagador. Estas fechas eran las preferidas de Elsa y de los pequeños mellizos Andrea y Jack, se divertían jugando con los adornos que colocaban en el castillo con tanto esmero una y otra vez. Apenas era 24 de diciembre, los niños ya esperaban con ansias que llegara el día. En el estudio de Elsa:

-mami, ya estoy preparada para dormir- Andrea llego con su pijama puesta y su oso de peluche

-mi amor- La reina dejo salir una pequeña risa- apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, aun no es hora de dormir- Elsa se apartó de su escritorio y se arrodillo frente a la niña de tal manera que quedaran a la misma altura

-pero ya quiero irme a dormir para que por fin sea navidad

-Andrea así no funciona, pero que te parece si vamos con gorda por unas galletas de chocolate

-sipi, te quiero mami, eres la mejor mama del mundo

-gracias tesoro, y tú la mejor hija del mundo- ella le dio un dulce beso en la frente a la niña antes de levantarse y alisar su vestido de hielo. Ella bien sabía que si Hans la encontraba de nuevo con ese atuendo le daría hipotermia nada más de verla, su querido esposo no era muy fan del frio y con el clima de la época el castillo bajaba de temperatura considerablemente.

_Flash back_

_-de verdad, no sé cómo no te incomoda traer ese vestido con este clima tan horrible- Han hablaba tiritando de frio mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos de manera insistente para conservar el calor_

_-a mí no me molesta el frio, y lo sabes, además con este vestido es con el que más me siento a gusto, además creí que te gustaba- Elsa fingió una expresión de tristeza, sabía que con eso, el ya estaría de rodillas pidiéndole pero._

_-no, si te vez preciosa, es solo que el frio está matándome, perdón._

_-descuida, te perdono- Elsa sonrió triunfante,_

_-te amo, mi reina de la nieve_

_-y yo a ti amor-_

_Fin del flash back_

-Mami- Andrea jalo del vestido de Elsa mientras caminaba por los pasillos sacándola de sus pensamientos

-mmh, ¿Qué tienes amor?

-te quedaste muy pensativa

-no es nada, solo recordaba algo

-ok

Mientras con Jack y Hans

-Y así es como se lanza una flecha- Hans dio justo en el blanco antes de entregarle un arco un poco más pequeño a su hijo- ahora inténtalo tu

-no lo sé papa, este deporte me parece muy brusco, y además no soy una persona que haga ejerció

-vamos, tan solo inténtalo, cuando seas rey tendrás que aprender a pelear

-pero mama dice que un rey debe ser pacífico y querer a todos

-si algún día hay una guerra, y espero que no pase, tendrás que defender a tu pueblo

-está bien- Jack intento darle a blanco pero no estuvo ni cerca

-buen intento, tal vez a la próxima te saldrá

En ese momento llegaron Andrea y Elsa. Andrea traía puesto un vestido parecido al de Elsa cuando su coronación pero este era más abrigado.

-que tal preciosa?- la reina se acercó a Hans para depositar un dulce beso en su boca

-Bastante bien

-hola, que hacen?- Andrea se acercó a su hermano mellizo mirando como trataba de lanzar otra flecha

-¿puedo intentarlo?

-si quieres- Jack le extendió a la pelinegra su arco y una flecha

-no querida, no pienso que sea correcto que una niña de tu edad practique arquería y menos una princesa

-déjala Elsa, también debe aprender a defenderse no importa que sea

-está bien

-mira papi, le di- Hans quedo boquiabierto al ver que su hija le dio justo en el blanco en el primer intento

-muy bien mi princesita, estoy orgulloso de ti

-gracias papi

-muy bien Andrea, tal vez después me puedes enseñar

-claro Jack

-ok, también me legra que te guste Andrea pero veníamos a invitarlos a entrar, gorda hizo galletas y ya le pedí también chocolate caliente para todos- La rubia paso los brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo

-mmh delicioso- Hans le dio un suave beso a su esposa antes de entrar con sus hijos al palacio

Después de unas horas de diversión familiar llego la hora de dormir y los mellizos ya se preparaban para ir a la cama.

-podría quedarme toda la noche despierto- Jack estaba saltando en su cama al igual que Andrea

-y yo igual- por accidente Jack pateo una de las almohadas y le dio justo en la cara a la niña

-me las pagaras- ella lanzo una almohada en contra ataque

-esto es la guerra

Entonces comenzó una gran pele de almohadas comenzó y duro así mucho rato más hasta que en el cuarto de sus padres se escuchó un gran ruido

-pero que es lo que están haciendo esos dos- Elsa se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata

-no seas tan dura con ellos

-eso no, tu vienes con migo

-¿y yo que culpa tengo?

-que también eres su padre

-buen punto

Mientras en el cuarto de los mellizos…

-esta vez te venceré

-ni lo sueñes

Andrea lanzo una almohada hacia Jack quien la esquivo y le dio justo en la cara a la rubia quien entro justo en ese momento a su cuarto.

-upss

-como que upss, yo tenía entendido que los habíamos mandado a dormir

-si pero no podemos, estamos muy emocionados

-¿pueden quedarse a dormir con nosotros por hoy?

-está bien

Elsa se acostó a dormir en la ama de Andrea y Hans en la de Jack

-buenas noches- Andrea bostezo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su mama

-descansen

Esa noche en el sueño de Elsa…

Estaba en un la plaza de su pueblo pero las personas que estaban ahí eran más jóvenes de entre 15 y 20 años. De pronto se escuchó una música muy animada y todas las personas que estaban ahí comenzaron a gritar como locos.

**La canción de ahora es Really dont care de demi lovato**

Un hombre grito: denle la bienvenida a la princesa Andrea Westergard de Arendelle

_You want top play,_

_You want to stay,_

_You want to have it all_

_You started messing_

_Whit my head_

_Until I hit a Wall_

_Maybe I should have know_

_Maybe I should have know_

_That you would walk_

_You would walk of the door_

_Said me where done_

_Thent met someone _

_And rubbet it my face_

_Cut to the part_

_She broke your heart_

_And then she ran away_

_I guess you should have know_

_I guess you should have know_

_That I would talk, I would talk_

_But even of the stars_

_And moon collide_

_I never whant you back_

_Into my life_

_You cant take your words_

_And all your lies_

_I really dont care_

_Even if the stars _

_And moon collide_

_I never Whant you back_

_Into my life_

_You cant take your words_

_And all your llies_

_Ho,ho,ho_

_I really dont care_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_I really dont care_

_I cant belive I ever stayed up_

_Whriting songs about you_

_You dont deserve_

_To know the whay_

_I used to think about you_

_Oh no, not enymore_

_You hat your shot, you hat your shot_

_But you let go_

_Now if we meet_

_Out on the Street_

_I wont be runing scared_

_I walk right up to you_

_And put one finger_

_In the air_

_And make you understand_

_And make you understand_

_You hand your chance_

_Hand you chance_

_But even if the stars _

_And the moon collide_

_I never wanth you back _

_In to my life_

_You cant take your words_

_And all your lies_

_Ho, ho, ho_

_I really dont care_

_But even in the stars_

_And the moon collide _

_I never whant you back_

_In to my life_

_You cant take your words_

_And all your lies_

_Ho, ho, ho _

_I really dont care_

_Yea listen up_

_Hey hey never look back_

_Dumbstruck boy,_

_Ego intact_

_Look boy, why you so mad_

_Seccond whessing but should _

_Be hit that_

_Hey demi you picked _

_The wrong lover_

_Should a picked that one is_

_Cuter thant the other_

_I just wanna laught, cause you trina _

_Be a hipster_

_Kick to the curp _

_Take a point the roy peacher _

_Bute even if the stars _

_And moon collie_

_I never whant you back _

_In to my life _

_You cant take your words _

_And all your lies_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_I really dont care_

_Even if the stars _

_And moon collide _

_I never whant you back _

_in to my life_

_you cant take your words _

_and all your lies_

_ho, ho, ho_

_I really dont care_

_Ho, ho, ho_

_I really dont care_

No podía creerlo, era su hija, tenía una voz verdaderamente hermosa, y de pronto despierta por un gran peso que caía una y otra vez en la cama. Abrió los ojos asustada y miro a Andrea que saltaba en la cama gritando.

-¡es navidad!

-levántate mama ya es de día

-ya voy- ella bostezo antes de levantarse de la cama

Los dos pequeños niños corrieron escaleras abajo encontrando todos los regalos debajo el árbol

-esto es grandioso

Jack fue el primero en reaccionar y correr hacia los regalos. Cuando llegaron Elsa y Hans la habitación estaba hecha un desorden por las envolturas de los regalos.

-mira mami, este dice que es para ti- Andrea le entrego un pequeña caja a su madre

-de quien podrá ser, tú no sabes Hans?

-ni idea tal vez un admirador secreto- El pelirrojo le giño un ojo de manera juguetona a su esposa a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa

La reina deshizo el lazo de la caja y la abrió dejando ver un brazalete con diamantes cortados simulando ser fractales de hielo.

-Hans esta precioso gracias

-de nada- Antes de que amos pudieran compartir un beso Jack grito de miedo alertándolos a ambos de cualquier peligro

-¿Qué te pasa Jack?

-esa caja se movió- dijo lleno de temor señalando a una caja que estaba agujerada

-jajá no hijo, ven te mostrare algo- el sureño se separó de su esposa y tomo la caja en sus manos desenvolviéndola

-¿Qué tiene ahí?

-¡es un gatito!- grito la niña emocionada

Hans saco al animal entregándoselo a su hija. En realidad era una gatita blanca como la nieve, con excepción de que tenía una mancha obscura en una oreja.

-es hermoso

-Hans ya hablamos de esto, nada de macotas en el palacio

-por favor mami, es muy linda y adorable, mira- Andrea le extendió la gatita a Elsa para que la viera

-no lo dudo, pero a mí no me gustan mucho los gatos

-vamos Elsa, la compre porque me recordó a ti, cuando me le acerque empezó a temblar, pero después le agracie las orejas y se relajo

-¿me estas comparando con un gato?

-no me puedes decir que no te guste que te acaricie- Hans le susurro lo último de manera seductora mientras con su dedo índice hacia un camino por su espalda haciendo sonrojar a la rubia. En ese instante bajo Anna en compañía para Kristoff y su hijo de dos años Axel .

En cuanto Anna vio al el pequeño gatito corrió a tomarlo en sus manos

-¿se puede quedar Elsa? Por favor ¿siiiii?

-no sé cómo me convencen, está bien, se puede quedar pero la quiero lejos de mi

-entendido

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, tal vez actualizo la próxima semana ok?**

**Bye. **


	4. Capitulo 4

Faltaban tan solo dos días para el cumpleaños número 23 de la reina, los preparativos ya estaban por doquier, tan solo faltaba esperar. A Elsa jamás le importaron las grandes fiestas o cosas por el estilo. Pero este año sería diferente a todos; la pasaría con su familia y seres queridos, sin coronas, ni capas, ni títulos, solo ellos y un gran pastel de chocolate que a petición de las hermanas no podía faltar por ningún motivo.

Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse con el agua helada del baño que cada noche sin falta tomaba para poder relajarse después de todo un día de tratados, reuniones con el consejo, papeleo, etc.

Tomo la pequeña barra de jabón que reposaba en la orilla de la tina y la paso por todo su cuerpo enjabonándose por completo. Pero cada cosa buena tiene que terminar en algún momento. Después de dos horas se decidió a salir. Ya envuelta en su toalla abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una escena que sin duda no se esperaba encontrar; Hans semidesnudo solo con su ropa interior. Cerró la puerta de golpe ruborizada. "me estoy volviendo una pervertida" pensó la rubia mientras se mojaba la cara. "ok, ya deja de pensar en eso", tomo aire y volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan loca como ella pensaba. Ahora solo traía puesto su pantalón de pijama.

-hola preciosa- le hablo el pelirrojo colocándose su camisa

-h-hola- Elsa fue hacia el cambiador para finalmente vestirse

-disfrutaste tu baño?

-amm… si gracias- ella salió ya con su túnica azul de seda y una bata

-te tengo una sorpresa

-así?

-si- Hans abrió uno de los armarios buscando entre los zapatos de su esposa una caja blanca con un listón negro

-Hans no tenías que hacerlo, demás faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños

-sí, pero ya no podía esperar, este es un regalo para que tanto como tú o como yo lo disfrutemos

La reina levanto una ceja extrañada por el comentario, pero por ahora no le importó. Abrió la caja y lo que encontró la ruborizo al instante. Un traje de lencería negro, con medias negras que llegaban un poco más debajo de los muslos, un corsé negro y ella como un toque final se puso unos tacones negros de aguja.

-Hans… esto- no termino de hablar cuando ya la había besado

-te verás hermosa descuida

Ella asintió y no dijo nada más, solo se metió de nuevo al cambiador y salió con el traje puesto. El pelirrojo se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás se imaginó a Elsa con ese tipo de ropa pero el resultado le encanto.

-te vez hermosa

-gracias, te amo

-no sabes cómo me encanta que me digas eso

Tomo su cintura y la acerco a él muy lento, esa noche seria solo para ellos dos y nadie más. La recostó en la cama acariciando sus piernas. Como si ya estuviera ensayado cada movimiento y gemido de parte de ambos. Ya estaban por empezar cuando ella sintió algo extraño y peludo en sus pies, soltando un grito de sorpresa.

-AHHHHH¡

-que tienes?

-hay algo en la acama¡

El pelirrojo retiro las cobijas mostrando a Maggie, la pequeña gatita que les había regalado a sus hijos hace un mes .

-cálmate es solo la gata

-te dije que no la quería cerca de mí- hablo colérica Elsa

-ya, no te pongas así

-crees que solo con eso me voy a calmar- se metió a su cambiador por milésimas vez para quitarse el traje y ponerse la pijama

-Elsa. Amor, nos estábamos divirtiendo

-pues diviértete solo, yo me voy a dormir con los niños- la reina salió muy molesta del cuarto ya en pijama

Hans se sentó en la cama suspirando. De pronto sintió a Maggie frotándose contra su pierna pidiendo cariños

-sabes besar?- le pregunto en tono de broma a la gata mientras la cargaba

Mientras tanto con Elsa…

-mami?- pregunto el pequeño Jack frotándose un ojo

-sí, soy yo

-qué pasa?

-nada solo me moleste un poco con papa, mejor me quedo a dormir con ustedes- El niño se movió dejando espacio a su madre para que se acueste

-está bien, buenas noches mama

-duerme bien mi amor

A la mañana siguiente…

Elsa se levantó y fue a su cuarto a buscar un vestido para ella. Salió del cuarto de sus hijos hasta su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta no pudo reprimir una risita; Hans acostado en la cama con la cara llena de chocolate, no sabía que por las noches él podría comer tanto. Saco de su armario un vestido azul con mangas y muy ligero, se vistió y bajo para desayunar con su hermana, ya que como los niños tenían clases con sus tutores tenían que levantarse un poco más temprano y Kristoff estaba en las montañas recolectando hielo. Además de que ahora seguía algo molesta con su esposo y decidió no despertarlo aun.

-Buenos días Elsa- Anna se había sentado en el comedor a lado de su hermana, lo cual era muy normal, desde hace ya como dos años

-hola Anna- la rubia se llevó un pedazo de manzana

-que fue lo que paso anoche? Jack me dijo que peleaste con Hans

-nada solo que, ya le había dicho que no quería a la gata en mi recamara y como siempre nadie me hace caso

-ok, pero no crees que exageraste? Digo, Maggie pudo haberse metido por la ventana

-Anna, si yo no pongo el orden aquí te aseguro que nadie lo hará

-buen punto, pero cambiando de tema, porque no te gustan los gatos?

-no es que no me gusten, es que tener una mascota significa otra responsabilidad y brindarles cariño, y como mis hijos están en la edad de que todo les parece tierno se encariñan mucho con ellos y al morir los animales les hará daño la tristeza.

-entiendo tu punto, pero si no los dejas que aprendan de la vida cuando les ocurra algo verdaderamente triste podría hacerles todavía más daño

-supongo que tienes razón

-y, perdonaras a Hans?

-aun no, sigo molesta con el

-entiendo, y si mejor comemos, se me antojaron los mangos

-jajaja está bien

-y que tal vez con Axel?- pregunto la rubia

-bien, ya hemos estado enseñándole las palabras, es un amor de niño

-igual que tu cuando tenías esa edad, traviesa, ocurrente y siempre alegre

-gracias, es un don

-jajaja si como no

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, ambas se retiraron a sus deberes reales. La rubia se sentó en la gran silla del estudio que antes perteneció a su padre. Al poco rato escucho unos pequeños ruidos que provenían debajo del sillón. De pronto Maggie salto asustándola.

-ahhh¡, solo eres tú de nuevo

Se volvió a acomodar en su silla pero la gatita no dejaba de seguirla

-que es lo que quieres?

La gata no respondió y se acomodó en las piernas de la reina

-no, bájate de mí y vete- pero ya era tarde pues el pequeño animal ya se había quedado dormida- genial

Pasaba el tiempo y ella sin darse cuanta empezó a acariciar a Maggie

-sabes, ya no creo que seas tan mala, eres un buen mecanismo de concentración jajaja

"toc, toc, toc" se escuchó de pronto en la puerta del estudio

-Elsa soy yo, puedo pasar?

-pasa Hans

-ya no estas enojada conmigo?

-ya no tanto

-qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-mhhh, no sé, ya se, dame todos los besos que puedas- dijo traviesa Elsa

-hecho

**Saben, yo si tengo una gata que se llama Maggie y me inspire en ella para escribir este cap. XD, si lo sé, estoy loca, pero no me importa yo amo los gatos. Bueno adiós y feliz navidad, nos vemos el fin de semana en "como agua para chocolate" **


End file.
